sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Primobians
An ancient race that serves as the ancestor to the modern Mobian of today, are said to be one of the first sapient races that lived on Mobius (however, the Mobosaurs were believed to be the very first). It is rumored that there are "late" Primobians around today, unevolved descendants of the early Primobians... They are also known as "proto-Mobians" and "sub-Mobians", although the latter is typically used as a derogatory term. Physical Description From the waist up, Primobians look no different than modern Mobians, save for somewhat larger fangs and (sometimes retractable) claws. Below the waist, however, Primobians have digitigrade legs, the primary distinguishing feature from their descendants. They typically have slightly larger, paw-like feet, and species like cats and wolves have non-retractable claws. Primobians also have slightly longer waists and more flexible spines, which allows for a partially quadrupedal lifestyle. Fur-bearing Primobians also have more noticeable, pronounced and generally shaggy fur covering their bodies, unlike modern fur-bearing Mobians who tend to have much shorter fur. History Early Years The first instance of sapience in the Primobians was...quite primitive. Apart from a natural instinct to eat, mate, nurture young (particularly in females) and protect family (in both genders), there was little wisdom to be found in the earliest Primobians. The Enlightened Echidnas Unlike all other species, however, the echidnas evolved at an astonishing rate. They developed plantigrade posture far before the others, shedding the partially quadrupedal lifestyle and subsequently evolving larger brains, which suited their quickly growing evolution. They were also the first true omnivores, and this more varied diet, which included meat, fruit and fish, resulted in further brain development. Culture The Hunters and the Farmers Carnivorous species were more likely to be hunters, while herbivorous species were typically farmers. The carnivorous species were the first to develop tools and weapons of flint. Meanwhile, the herbivorous Primobian species were the first to develop primitive agriculture, using large leaves to transport water to their crops. However, carnivores were known to use the hides of the creatures they've slain to transport water, as well. All parts of the kill were used, including the bones. Tribal Culture This is around the time when the hunter and farmer lifestyles merged, as did the two primary groups that heavily utilized those lifestyles. This is also where worship of the Ancient Walkers, three highly evolved Mobosaurs who became demigods, thanks to their powerful connection to the Chaos Force; in fact, it is said that the Ancient Walkers bore the strongest connection ever. The Ancient Walkers were worshiped in particular by the Echidna civilization. Echidna Culture Unlike all other Primobian species, the echidnas developed at a far quicker rate. While the herbivores/frugivores were first using leaves to transport water for their crops, echidnas had already developed aqueducts; while the carnivores first crafted their tools and weapons of flint, echidnas had first begun to develop weaponry that would rival the technology of today. Abilities Thanks to their digitigrade legs, Primobians are capable of quadrupedalism, and can easily climb trees as well. Existing in a harsh, untamed world forced the Primobians to evolve heightened senses, and the larger claws and teeth of carnivorous species such as felines and canines were formidable weapons. Primobian Echidnas Primobian echidnas were known to have been able to tap into Chaos energy. Coupled with their astonishing level of intellect, as well as the technology they developed, they soared leagues above other Primobian species. Well-Known Primobians Notes/Trivia *Their name is taken from the Latin word primum, which means "first". Category:Races